Treatment
by BellyDancingDiva
Summary: This takes place during "All in the Family" Except that Lucy never threw a clot. Kerry and Carter realize that they have loved Lucy all along. Lucy may take a little more convincing, though. Basically AU.
1. Treatment

A Kerry/Lucy/Carter story  
  
Treatment  
  
Summary- This takes place during "All in the Family" Except that Lucy never threw a clot. Kerry and Carter realize that they have loved Lucy all along. Lucy may take a little more convincing, though. Basically AU.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Survived  
  
Kerry Weaver was waiting in the OR waiting room along with half the ER staff which included Mark Greene, Carol Hathaway, Doug Ross, and Luka Kovac. They had left the ER and we waiting on conformation if Lucy had lived through the surgery. Everyone had a tear or two in their eyes. Lucy may not have been there long but she had made an impact on them all. Elizabeth and Robert came out into the waiting room where the other were. Everyone stood up to hear the word on their favorite medical student. Robert spoke first.  
  
"Ms. Knight pulled through the surgery well. She was consious the whole time we did it." Elizabeth continued  
  
"She is stable and awake but we want to make sure she won't go under again. So she will be here for quite a while." Cheers and tears were spread around as they realized that the pretty student would be all right. Kerry snuck off to go tell John the good news. When she reached his room she walked in to find him crying quietly. When he saw her he launched himself into his arms crying loudly. Kerry held onto him til he stopped. She spoke quietly  
  
"John, Lucy pulled through." John's eyes widened and tears came to his eyes but this time they were happy tears.  
  
"Sh-She's gonna be ok?" he asked the light in his eyes getting wider and wider in hope.  
  
"Yes, she just needs rest. Liz said she needed a few days to a week to recover and then in another week she could come back to work." As Kerry finished saying all this she leaned over and gave her boyfriend of two months a long kiss. They knew they had an attraction when he first moved into her basement. So they decided to try secretly dating and they found out they were perfect for one another. They could talk for hours about nothing and everything for hours and the sex between them got better everytime they did it. They had talked about their fantasies and to their surprises they both realized that Lucy was one of their fantasies. They had planned to proposition her on Valentine's Day but the stabbing happened and everything kind of fell apart. As soon as Lucy was well enough to leave the hospital they would approach her.  
  
I know I know, short chapter. But wait. There's more. This will also be posted on adultfanfiction.net. R and R plz? 


	2. Treatment 2

Chapter 2  
  
Treatment  
  
A/N: Remember that this is a LUCY/Carter/Kerry romance story. She is going to be romantically involved with these two. Flames will be used to cook my dinner the night after I get it. A lot of OOC (I think).  
  
Carter's POV (a week later)  
  
I walked into Lucy's room with Kerry following right behind me holding my hand. Lucy was being taken off the respirator. She was sitting up and looked a lot better. Kerry squeezed my hand as I prepared to enter.   
  
"Hi Lucy, sweetie you feeling better?" Kerry had always had a soft spot for Lucy since the accident.   
  
"I'm fine Dr Weaver. I just am trying to get used to the fact that I survived that attack." Lucy was obviously scarred mentally and physically by the experience but she hardly ever showed it.  
  
"Lucy sweetheart, you've been here long enough to be able to call me by my first name." Kerry had sat down on Lucy's bed and patted her hand gently.  
  
"O-Okay Kerry," Lucy tried out the name and seemed to like it. I smiled. My Kerry may act like a bitch but she has a good heart and a soft spot when it comes to certain people.  
  
"So, uh when are you going to be released?" I asked hoping it would be soon because I want to get this off my chest.   
  
"Probably sometime next week. Dr. Corday and Dr. Romano said that I need to really take it easy. No really strenuous activity." Lucy smiled as if thinking of a joke.  
  
"What?" Kerry asked wanting to be in on the joke.  
  
"Dr. Romano said no rough sex." Lucy replied before bursting into laughter. I started to chuckle and Kerry started giggling and soon we were holding our sides because it wasn't really that funny, but Lucy's laughter is so contagious that no one can resist at least a little smirk.   
  
When we finally got out laughter under control, I decided it was time to ask. Kerry seemed to read my thought because she turned to Lucy and took a deep breath.  
  
"Lucy, we have something to tell you. Now this must be kept a secret for now." She looked at me and I took her hand.  
  
"Dr. Carter---John and I have been seeing each other. No one in the hospital knows apart from Elizabeth. That was because she found us in a compromising position on slow night." Kerry and I smiled remembering the memory. Lucy sat there in her bed for a minute, thinking this over or at least making it look like she was.  
  
"I'm sorry Dr. Carter, but what does this have to do with me?" I smiled again. She wasn't stupid that was for sure. I continued for her.  
  
"What we are asking you is if you would like to join us." I sat back to see her reaction.  
  
A/N- I know I'm cruel, but I got stuck. I'm still trying to figure out how Lucy is going to take it. R and R plz? 


End file.
